


I Own Your Orgasm

by BV0527



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Cock Sucking, Dominant Mark Tuan, Edging, Jerk Off, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Orgasms, Submissive Park Jinyoung (GOT7), buttplug, dry hump, jinyoung's birthday, lot's of sex lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BV0527/pseuds/BV0527
Summary: It's Jinyoung's birthday and Mark has the perfect present for his boyfriend. A fic where Mark controls Jinyoung's orgasm and Jinyoung uses a butt plug for the first time.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	I Own Your Orgasm

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written, so hopefully you all enjoy. 
> 
> To help visualize what Jinyoung and Mark look like, Jinyoung's outfit and look is based off of his look from the Lullaby Dance Practice (Boyfriend Ver.). For Mark, I kinda took inspiration from his look at the 170618 Nestival in Bangkok, I just changed his shirt color to white, but otherwise the same lol.

It was a cool, crisp September day. The sun’s rays illuminated the outside street while leaves of various shades of orange, yellow and brown blew through the air. Mark stood in his bedroom, looking out his window, excited for the day to come; the smile on his face was proof of this. Mark ran his hand through his black hair, moving it out of his eyes, as he put the finishing touches on wrapping a present.  
“Ahh, what should I write?”, Mark wondered aloud as he looked at the card that he planned to attach to the gift.  
After some quick deliberation, Mark opted for a simple “Happy birthday Jinyoung, I hope you like this present and get a lot of use out of it. Love Mark”, with a very appropriate heart next to his name. After all, Mark was more excited for Jinyoung to open his present. He couldn’t wait to see what Jinyoung thought.

The day was September 20, two days before Jinyoung’s birthday. Mark purposefully planned to meet up with him prior to his birthday to give this present. “Perhaps it wouldn’t be appropriate to give a present like this in front of the other GOT7 members”, Mark thought to himself as he picked out the present online weeks ago. But as Mark continued to stare at the item online, he thought about the endless possibilities that could come from it, and the fun he could have with Jinyoung while using it, and he couldn’t help himself. So he set up a date with Jinyoung prior to his birthday where he could give it to him. Of course Mark had a second gift to give Jinyoung when all the GOT7 members would gather on Jinyoung’s actual birthday, a silver Rolex watch. He knew Jinyoung would like that.  
Mark finished buttoning the last button on his white button down shirt, leaving the top two buttons unbuttoned. He rolled the sleeves of his shirt up, nearly to his elbow. He tucked the front of his shirt into his skinny black jeans, put on his black loafers, grabbed the present and left his house. As he walked to his car, the cool fall breeze lightly blew through his hair. Mark couldn’t be more excited.

***

Mark walked up the steps to Jinyoung’s apartment and rang the doorbell. Moments later, Jinyoung opened the door. His black hair, shining in the afternoon light, was parted just slightly away from the middle of his head. He wore a tan sweatshirt, with light blue jeans. Mark couldn’t help but bite his lip at how good Jinyoung looked. Jinyoung leaned in and gave Mark a quick kiss, followed by them both giving each other a hug.  
“I’m glad to see you Mark, it’s been a little while”, Jinyoung said as he motioned Mark into his apartment.  
Mark smiled, “It sure has, I’ve been so excited to see you”. Mark thought to himself that it has been awhile, what with everyone’s individual schedules since wrapping up their Japan tour.  
Jinyoung went to the fridge and got Mark a soda and sat down on the couch. Jinyoung sat back and ran his hand through his hair. Mark was already getting turned on at the sight of Jinyoung. Him running his hands through his hair. And he couldn’t help but look down at Jinyoung’s legs spread, his thighs, and his bulge in those blue jeans. Mark sat down next to him, he knew it was time to cut to the chase.  
“So babe..”, Mark’s voice trailed off a bit. As excited as he was about this present, he wasn’t sure how Jinyoung would react. How he would react to the gift, or his plan. “I actually got you two presents”, he continued. “One of them you’ll get in 2 days, but the other I wanted to give you now. I thought it’d be a perfect present to give since it’s just us.” Mark gave a smile, and Jinyoung couldn’t help but look and smile too at the excitement bursting from Mark, at how cute his boyfriend was being, and how thoughtful as well.  
Jinyoung gave Mark a peck on the cheek and took the gift from Mark. He began unwrapping the bow on top and removing the wrapping paper from the box. Mark’s heart began pounding in his chest as Jinyoung removed the lid of the box and took the item out of the box. A box, containing a small, black butt plug was now in Jinyoung’s hands. Jinyoung raised one eyebrow and looked at Mark with his mouth open, but no words came out. Mark giggled to himself as he justified his present, “Well, I thought it would be something fun that you can use while we’re apart. I know you’re the top in the relationship, but I think you’ll see that you’ll really like using it.”  
Jinyoung stuttered and looked at the butt plug in the box, and then back at Mark, “I-I mean, I’ve never..”  
“And that’s okay, I want to help you”, Mark gave Jinyoung a wink. Then Mark motioned for Jinyoung to stand up, to which Jinyoung complied, still unsure of the situation. Mark pointed toward Jinyoung’s bedroom and gave a big smile. “How about we go there.”  
Upon seeing Mark’s big smile and the excitement he had for this, Jinyoung, for a moment, thought this actually might not be too bad” Jinyoung smiled and nodded as Mark grabbed for the top of Jinyoung’s jeans and pulled him in the bedroom.

***

Mark and Jinyoung entered the bedroom as Mark kissed Jinyoung. Jinyoung loved when Mark got really into sex. Normally Jinyoung is the more dominant one in bed and is always the top, but something seemed different about Mark today. Mark was exhibiting a more dominant side of himself. Jinyoung was intrigued.  
Jinyoung removed his sweatshirt revealing a white t-shirt showing off his arm muscles and, almost like a reflex, found his hands at Mark’s waist, feeling Mark’s dick through his jeans, and fumbling with the button. Mark’s head fell back at Jinyoung stroking his dick through his jeans. Jinyoung unbuttoned Mark’s pants and forcefully pulled them down, leaving Mark standing in front of him in his black boxer briefs, dick fully hard causing a noticeable bulge. Mark smirked, “He wants me now, but little does he know that I’m the one who’s going to be in control this time” he thought to himself.  
Just as Jinyoung reached a hand out to stroke Mark’s dick through his underwear, Mark pushed Jinyoung onto the bed. Jinyoung looked back up at Mark with a small smirk coming from one side of his mouth. He grabbed the sheets of the bed and moved his body further up toward the headboard, so that when stretched out, his whole body would fit on the bed. Mark set the opened box containing the butt plug to the side of them on the bed and crawled on top of Jinyoung, straddling his waist. Mark gave Jinyoung a kiss as he reached his hand under himself to feel Jinyoung’s dick through his pants. It was hard and pointing toward the right of Jinyoung. Mark stroked it through Jinyoung’s jeans as they kissed, until Mark broke the kiss and sat up. Jinyoung, laying on the bed, looked up at Mark as he sat perfectly on Jinyoung’s bulge. The sight was breathtaking for Jinyoung. Mark, with his black, parted hair just slightly in his eyes, looking down at Jinyoung with a smirk. Mark, with his white button-down shirt still on, but with a few more buttons undone revealing a glimpse of his chest. Mark, with both his legs on either side of Jinyoung. The sight was a turn on for Jinyoung and he could feel his cock throb in his tight jeans. He reached down to touch himself, to have some relief from this throbbing sensation, but Mark grabbed his wrist and shoved it above Jinyoung’s head. Mark moved down toward Jinyoung’s face and positioned his mouth next to Jinyoung’s ear.  
“This time, you’re going to do what I want. Today, I’m in control of your cock, your ass, and your orgasm”, Mark whispered, biting Jinyoung’s earlobe ever so gently as the last syllable left his lips.  
Jinyoung was shocked. His heart was beating and his cock continued to throb in his pants. Jinyoung knew he was at Mark’s mercy, and all he could do was let his head fall back as a moan escaped his mouth. 

Mark ordered Jinyoung to take his t-shirt off, which the younger boy complied with, putting each hand on the opposite side of his shirt, crossing his arms, and lifting the shirt above his head, revealing Jinyoung’s abs that he didn’t usually like to show off. Mark slowly moved his hands from the top of Jinyoung’s abs all the way down to Jinyoung’s pants, feeling each muscle along the way. Mark began to sway and move his hips while on Jinyoung, beginning slowly and working his way to a quicker pace as each second passed. Jinyoung’s legs spread and he bent his legs so his feet were flat on the bed. Jinyoung could feel it. His cock twitching in his jeans wanting to be released with each movement of Mark above him. The sensation building in the head of his cock, the pleasurable ache in his balls. Jinyoung couldn’t help but thrust upward by reflex; he was so turned on by Mark dry humping him.  
“I-I’m--”, Jinyoung stammered.  
“You’re what, babe?”, Mark confidently asked, still rhythmically moving his hips on Jinyoung’s throbbing bulge. “You’re not going to cum in your pants, are you?”  
Jinyoung’s brows furrowed. His head fell back and he moaned, a low moan. Mark could tell Jinyoung was in immense pleasure, but torture as well.  
“Well we can’t have you cum yet, can we?”, Mark said, getting off of Jinyoung and kneeling between his legs.  
Jinyoung lifted his head and looked at Mark, with a slightly sad look on his face. Jinyoung wanted to cum, he felt it building in him. He’s never almost came so soon, but Mark was being so irresistibly confident, dominant and sexy, he knew Mark was going to work his cock until he couldn’t take it anymore.

Mark outlined Jinyoung’s still hard penis through his jeans and then proceeded to unbutton Jinyoung’s pants and pull them off. Jinyoung was left lying on the bed, looking up at Mark with a pleading look on his face, in his white briefs. Mark looked longingly at the bulge in Jinyoung’s briefs as it twitched. Mark moved closer and gave the length of Jinyoung’s dick three kisses while caressing his balls. Mark had to admit to himself, he wanted Jinyoung’s dick inside of him too, but that would have to wait. Today, Mark wanted to edge Jinyoung for every drop of cum he had.  
Mark removed Jinyoung’s briefs, causing his dick to fall and slap on his stomach.  
“Wow, you’re really hard Jinyoung”, Mark commented as he removed his own underwear, revealing his hard dick.  
“Jinyoung, I hope you’re feeling good, we’re only just getting started though.”, Mark said as he unbuttoned and removed his shirt. Jinyoung looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. Mark then positioned his body so he was squatting between Jinyoung’s legs. Mark had one hand on the bed, keeping him upright, while the other hand grabbed his own dick and stroked. A moan escaped his lips, and Jinyoung couldn’t help but love the scene; Mark with his legs spread in front of him, jerking himself off. Mark then grabbed Jinyoung’s cock and began stroking both dicks together, using the pre-cum from Jinyoung’s cock as a lubricant. Mark was so turned on, having Jinyoung’s pre-cum all over his own dick now. Jinyoung’s dick was quite a bit bigger than Mark’s, which Mark certainly wasn’t complaining about. He loved the feeling of it inside of himself. Jinyoung’s head fell back on the bed, as he moaned at the feeling of Mark’s dick touching his own. Jinyoung shifted his legs on the bed as waves of pleasure moved through his body. Mark really was taking control of his dick. Mark moved his hips up and down as he stroked both dicks, mastering a perfect rhythm to provide the most pleasure.  
“Mark..”, Jinyoung panted. “I want to fuck you.” Jinyoung bit his lip so a moan wouldn’t escape.  
Mark giggled to himself. He really had Jinyoung going crazy. He could tell he wanted to cum so badly, but Mark was far from ready to allow that to happen. Mark repositioned his body in between Jinyoung’s thighs and spread each of Jinyoung’s legs apart. Jinyoung’s hard, throbbing cock bobbed upright as Jinyoung looked up to see Mark slowly lowering his head toward Jinyoung’s dick, but then moving further down to his balls. Mark massaged Jinyoung’s balls as they moved around his fingertips. Jinyoung’s head fell back. Mark knew that Jinyoung’s balls were his sensitive area.  
Jinyoung raised his head again, “Suck my balls” he said, in a low, velvety tone.  
And Mark did just that. Mark proceeded to put Jinyoung’s right ball in his mouth, sucking it, playing with it with his tongue. As soon as Mark began sucking on his nuts, Jinyoung let out a long moan, “Ahh, fuck yeah, suck my balls. Suck my-, ahhh”, as Mark was looking up at Jinyoung while sucking his balls, he saw Jinyoung’s eyes roll back as his head fell back. Mark loved when Jinyoung lost control and became a moaning, sweaty mess. Mark loved when Jinyoung’s eyes rolled back. That’s when he knew he was giving Jinyoung exactly what he wanted. Mark switched back and forth between balls, with a pop sound occurring each time one left his mouth. Mark proceeded to attempt to put both of Jinyoung’s big nuts in his mouth while he stroked Jinyoung’s cock, which he succeeded in doing so. The warmth caused Jinyoung’s eyes to roll back as he let out a low, drawn out “Fuuucckk”. Just then Mark looked over on the side of the bed at the box with the butt plug and figured it was time to put it to some use.

Mark stopped stroking Jinyoung’s dick and spit his balls out, both covered in saliva that was still falling from Mark’s mouth. This gave the younger boy a chance to catch his breath. Jinyoung’s chest moved up and down as he breathed, and his abs were well-defined due to his body’s muscles tightening through the pleasure. Mark returned to a kneeling position between Jinyoung’s legs and reached over and grabbed the box. He opened it and removed the butt plug from the plastic. Mark hovered over Jinyoung’s body and showed the little, black plug to Jinyoung, “Are you ready? If you are, flip over.”  
Jinyoung was in awe at Mark’s attitude, it was a new, sexy side. He’s never had anything in his ass before, but… he couldn’t deny Mark what he was wanting. Without another thought, Jinyoung found himself flipping himself over and laying on his stomach.  
Mark massaged Jinyoung’s butt cheeks. It was no secret that Jinyoung had a nice ass. All of the members were aware, even Jinyoung himself knew about it and was secretly (or maybe not-so secretly at times) proud of it.  
“This won’t do. I want your head down on the bed and your ass up in the air.”, Jinyoung’s eyes widened a bit, but he found himself getting on his knees for Mark. Mark admired the surprisingly nice arch in Jinyoung’s back. Jinyoung’s ass was on full display now. Mark slapped it a couple times, before spreading Jinyoung’s ass apart. Mark moved his finger around Jinyoung’s hole, it looked pretty tight. Mark hovered his mouth above the hole and allowed spit to fall from his mouth onto the hole. Using the spit as lube, Mark took his pointer finger and began to move around the hole.  
“I’m going to put my index finger in your ass now, okay.”, Mark said. He wanted to make sure his boyfriend was okay and knew what was happening.  
Jinyoung replied with a low “Mmhmm”. Mark was so turned on by the sight of Jinyoung with his ass up, back arched, legs spread, cock and balls hanging. He had to grab his own dick and stroke it to relieve some of the pleasurable sensation surging through the shaft and head. Mark, very slowly, began inserting his index finger into Jinyoung’s ass. He could hear Jinyoung moan, in a low, hoarse tone. Mark slowly moved his finger around as he began to insert it deeper and deeper, widening Jinyoung’s ass hole. Once Mark’s finger was fully inserted, he slowly removed the finger. The quick release caused Jinyoung to moan “fuck”. Mark put the same finger back, and repeated this process until it slid in fairly easily.  
Mark then warned Jinyoung that he was going to try to put two fingers in at once.  
“I-Isn’t that going to hurt?”, Jinyoung said.  
Mark smiled, “Don’t worry, baby, I’ll go slow for you.”  
Jinyoung put his trust in Mark and agreed. Mark began by putting one finger in, it slid right in. He continued by slowly applying pressure until the tip of his middle finger was in. Jinyoung’s back arched further, he grit his teeth, his brow furrowed and he groaned. Mark reassured him and continued until it was fully in. Mark worked Jinyoung’s hole in the same way he did with one finger, until two fingers easily slid in. Mark figured Jinyoung would be ready for the butt plug now.  
Mark spit on Jinyoung’s hole and rubbed the salvia around. Mark sucked on the butt plug momentarily before rubbing around Jinyoung’s entrance. Slowly Mark applied force and began pushing it in. Jinyoung let out a slight hiss as it entered deeper and deeper inside of himself until it was fully in.  
“How’s it feel?” Mark asked. Jinyoung moaned before responding, “It feels really good. Thanks babe for going slow with me”.  
Mark smiled, “Well it’s only going to feel even better.” Mark reached beside him and grabbed his phone, and few quick clicks later, a gauge appeared on his phone. There was a “1”, “2”, and “3” listed. Mark clicked on the “1” and the butt plug in Jinyoung’s asshole began to vibrate. Jinyoung’s head turned from the pillow, his back arched, his legs spread more. “Ohhh, fuckkk”, Jinyoung said, almost laughing at this new, amazing feeling he’s never felt before. “You never said this vibrates too Mark!”. Mark snickered, “Well you never asked. Plus I thought I’d keep it a surprise.” 

“Flip back over onto your back”, Mark ordered Jinyoung, and the younger boy did as he was told. Mark stared at Jinyoung laying there, as Jinyoung rubbed his abs, as Jinyoung’s legs fidgeted due to the sensation coming from his ass. Mark clicked the “2” on his phone; the vibrations got more intense, louder. Jinyoung’s body became frantic, his hand instantly grabbing his dick. He needed a release, but Mark wasn’t going to give it to him yet. Jinyoung’s head fell back, his other hand moving through his hair to push his hair back. Mark removed Jinyoung’s hand from his dick and Jinyoung looked up.  
“Mark, please let me cum. I can’t take this anymore.” Jinyoung’s whole body was tensing up, muscles tight, abs gleaming from his body sweating. Sweat dripping down Jinyoung’s temple. Jinyoung’s balls contracting from the pleasure, cock twitching.  
Mark smiled and climbed on top of Jinyoung and whispered in his ear, “That’s right baby, I want you to beg. Remember, I own your orgasm”. And just as those words left Mark’s lips, Mark inserted Jinyoung’s cock in his ass. Mark moaned as the length went deeper and deeper, filling himself up.  
“Fuck Mark, you’re driving my cock crazy”, Jinyoung said, his eyes rolling back as his cock entered Mark’s tight asshole.  
Mark bounced up and down on Jinyoung’s dick, putting his hands on Jinyoung’s pecs as he bounced, playing with Jinyoung’s nipples until they grew hard. Jinyoung’s balls moving apart, tightening and rising at each wave of pleasure. Mark admired Jinyoung’s facial expressions. Jinyoung, with sweat dripping down his forward and the sides of his pecs. Jinyoung, mouth open, with deep moans each time his length fully entered Mark. Jinyoung, whose eyes were rolling back from his cock throbbing, the butt plug vibrating on his prostate, and Mark playing with his nipples. Jinyoung thought he had become a mess. He’s never felt this feeling before. He’s never seen Mark dominate him like he’s been doing. He’s never wanted to cum so bad.  
Mark began to move his hips in a circular rhythm; Jinyoung’s cock moving along with him. Jinyoung’s chest began rising and falling, his breathing quickening. “Mark, I--”, he choked out. Mark began bouncing again, Jinyoung’s eyes rolled back. Mark began stroking his dick, it leaking precum. Mark used this precum to slide his hand up and down his shaft. Mark soaked in the sight of Jinyoung’s writhing body on the bed as he took this man’s hard cock. Mark was so turned on, he continued stroking, applying most of his touch to the head of his cock. And just then Mark came, cumming all over Jinyoung’s stomach and chest. Jinyoung gripped Mark’s hips as Mark came, continuing to thrust as Mark’s bouncing slowed.  
As Mark collected himself, he knew it was time. While still riding Jinyoung, Mark leaned back just enough for his right hand to touch the “3” on his phone. The butt plug began vibrating in Jinyoung’s ass at full speed. Jinyoung’s chest rose and expanded his eyes rolling back as his head fell back. Mark began riding Jinyoung again, fast and ruthlessly.  
“Mark, I’m gonna cum”, Jinyoung moaned.  
“That’s right baby, cum in me”, Mark said, quickening his hips.  
Jinyoung legs spread, balls separated and rose, eyes rolled back as he came inside of Mark. Mark rode Jinyoung through his orgasm as Jinyoung’s eyes still were rolled back in his head, his body spasming, twitching, pelvis thrusting up on its own as cum continued to shoot out of the head of Jinyoung’s dick and inside of Mark’s ass. As Mark felt the final drops of cum come from Jinyoung’s cock, he reached over and slowly turned off the vibrator. Mark rose off of Jinyoung’s cock, still hard, cum falling from Mark’s hole onto Jinyoung’s dick and pubes. Mark positioned himself to the side of Jinyoung and sucked Jinyoung’s cock dry for every last drop as Jinyoung moaned, his head falling back. Mark swallowed all of Jinyoung’s cum as he moved up near Jinyoung, resting his head on Jinyoung’s bicep. Jinyoung was a sweaty mess, still breathing heavily.

Mark looked at Jinyoung, “So tell me, how did you like your birthday present?”  
Jinyoung turned his head, his eyes meeting Mark’s as a bead of sweat rolled down his face. “I loved it babe”, he said as he kissed Mark’s nose.  
“I’ve never had you dominate me like that before. You were edging my cock like crazy, I wanted to cum so bad” Jinyoung said, letting out a sigh, his chest rising, then falling.  
Mark put a hand on Jinyoung’s chest, “That was the idea. When I said I owned your cock and your orgasm, I meant it”, Mark laughed. “And look, now you have that butt plug to use on yourself for when I’m not around. You must like it, it’s still in you”  
Jinyoung hadn’t realized it but it was. Jinyoung sat up, reached under his balls and slowly pulled it out. The force from Jinyoung’s tight hole pushed the butt plug out, quick and forcefully, causing Jinyoung to moan. He fell back on the bed, laying next to Mark, holding the butt plug, thinking of the possibilities that could come from it.  
Mark returned his hand onto Jinyoung’s abs as Jinyoung reached his arm around Mark, both boys laying there together on a cool, crisp September day.


End file.
